Babies and toddlers inevitably get dirty faces. As a result, it is necessary to clean their faces frequently from time to time. However, babies and toddlers can also be fussy when it is time for their faces to be cleaned. Babies can practice several modes of “face wiping avoidance” and as a result, it can be a frustrating experience for a parent who is trying to clean his/her baby's face only to have the child turn away, scream, squirm, wiggle away, and generally resist having his/her face cleaned.
Moreover, children have very sensitive skin. This is particularly true of the facial area of the child. So, the frequent process of cleaning a child's facial area can result in irritation to the skin. This only adds to the further avoidance of the face wiping process by the child. If the skin gets irritated, it may become physically uncomfortable for the child to have their face wiped.